wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Lerceni Flamespear
A priestess before the Second War, fighting trolls. Then orcs and their allies in the Second War and Scourge in the Third War. Abandoned by the Light, she survived as best she could before the creation of the Blood Knights offered a chance to regain the grace that she lost. Although the Light has returned to her, without the need to drain it from another source, she is keen never to be fully reliant on it. 'Physical Description' Tall for a blood elf, although not particularly well built. She is physically fit, but fits a more slender profile. Due to this, she is not the strongest knight in regards to physical strength (even if the Light grants divine strength), but is strong enough to prove somewhat graceful in her armor while using a greatsword. Her eyes are like golden beacons in the dark, her hair black and her left ear is missing its upper half, replaced by a golden 'prosthetic' made to give the appearance as if her ear was whole but inside of the metal. For support, the golden piece draws further down, lining the front-length of that ear. Her right ear is home to two pieces of golden jewelry. Armor A suit of blood knight full-plate. It is more regal then what other paladins may wear of her order, but that is thanks to her technical rank being superior to that of a normal Knight. However, she refused as much of the more gaudy pieces in favor of more efficient design choices. Included, and perhaps strangely, is a fully encompassing helmet aside from a narrow opening on the front side for her to peer and breath through. It does have ear holes worked into it, so that her ears, even the left ear with its bulky addition, fit through it. The colors are as you'd expect, a lot of black, gold, and red with some green mixed in. Her tabard is that of the blood knights, and she wears an emblem marking her as the Lieutenant to one of the order's Knight Champions. Following the defeat of the necromancer that led to her great disgrace, Lerceni has a new, utterly pristine, blood knight tabard thanks to Knight-Master Silverbrook. Weapon Her former weapon was a standard issue sin'dorei warblade, gained when she first entered the order. Although she did go through the necessary tests to earn superior weaponry she would always accept the reward and then return the weapon. Her warblade was well worn, but served her well for years until she lost it in Deatholme. Requiring a new blade, she used her rank to gain a superior weapon, if a touch less graceful then her warblade. The length of the weapon is straight and of a hue like cooling metal. The hilt, handle, and pommel are of a black metal and the handle is wrapped in red-leather straps. The weapon was forged with the new Sunwell's grace, and as such is a holy weapon through and through. With minimal effort, Lerceni can cause holy flames to erupt from the blade, as if it was still in the process of being forged! 'Personality' Kind, respectful, and caring. She refuses to abuse her position and sees her role as a defender and servant of the people. She tends to be overly seriousness, and quite literal while showing little emotion. Although this has changed recently, and she has begun embracing feelings she had long ago discarded out of fear of being hurt by them again. Due to her opinions and beliefs, she is more in line with the human concept of a paladin then her own people's idea of them. This has granted her several naysayers among the order, but due to her absolute loyalty and duty-focused nature there has been no grounds for an 'early retirement'. 'History' Born over a hundred years before the First War, to a minor noble family, Lerceni's childhood was very strict and controlled by her mother. Although her father was kind, he was also very busy and so she spent more time with her mother and older brother. She pursued weaving as an early hobby and found great joy in it, bolstered her grandmother's support and love, but the desire to weave was ultimately crushed by her mother who claimed it was not a noble's place to weave. Others weaved for them, such was the fate of any hobby Lerceni pursued that wasn't in her mother's interest or line of thinking. Adult Pursuits Yet, as an adult, Lerceni found herself with greater freedom. Thankfully, her father was not in a hurry to wed her off to another noble family, regardless of how much his wife wished it, and in her time she found the Light. It was a comfort after such a controlled childhood, and she sought to become a priestess, something her mother denied but was ultimately unable to stop this time. Her brother too became a city guard but as a noble's son he was able to gain a preferable position guarding another noble family's manor in Eversong. It was supposed to be safe. He died in an Amani assault on the manor, Lerceni and her father were heartbroken, while her mother was more... reserved. This drove Lerceni further away from her family, mainly her mother, and pushed the young priestess to join sin'dorei assaults on Amani land as a healer. The Amani & Marriage Although there were close calls, and Lerceni has a few old scars to prove it, she managed not to die and even picked up some basic training with a blade to defend herself when the group she was with was unable to keep the Amani off of herself or if the Amani sprung an ambush on them. Life for Lerceni continued as such for many years, even after First War. But, perhaps fearing for his daughter's life, or listening to his wife's demands, her father finally saw fit to arrange a wedding for her. A magister, one with the privilege of attending to the Sunwell and guarding it. Lerceni was forced to cease attacking the Amani with the raiding parties and spend more time as a "noble's daughter" as her duty was to her family, and if asked she wouldn't lie, the magister was handsome and wasn't a total jackass like others. She may not have been exactly happy, but it would not have been a terrible life to spend with him, but of course... the Second War. The Second & Third War Although she, like most of Quel'thalas, ignored the Second War up until they were on their doorstep, Lerceni was eventually called upon to heal the wounded from the Horde's assaults on their lands. This was her duty throughout the second war and she saw very little active conflict aside from what could be glanced from the towers of Silvermoon. The Third War was something else entirely... knowing the devastation the Second War caused, damage that had put off her wedding until Silvermoon was considered fully 'secure', Lerceni was granted a window of opportunity to journey to human lands as a representative of her father and her noble house to seek human aid and trade. She did play the role she was expected to fill, but would be caught up with the rising of the Scourge threat (as one of the healer units in WC3). Unable, or perhaps unwilling to return home, Lerceni did fall for a human priest, a young man whose ideals inspired her! It was perhaps his death that began her fall from the Light's grace. He sacrificed himself to spare her, and although she hated herself for allowing it she could do nothing besides honor his memory and keep living. The Fall of Quel'thalas With her Light no longer as strong as it once was, her connection waning, Lerceni took up the blade once more. She practiced, she survived, and it was a foul ghoul which clawed off the top of her left ear but it was the helmet she wore that saved her from losing her head instead. She continued to fight alongside the humans, now unwilling to return home and face an arranged marriage with a broken heart. That was, until she learned that the Scourge had attacked her homeland! She dropped everything, took her gear, and left. A few of the other quel'dorei in the army left with her, but they arrived too late... the Dead Scar was there, Deatholme was being constructed, and Silvermoon had fallen. She may have hated her mother, cared little for her 'husband-to-be', was on good terms with her father, and loved her grandmother to death, but she prayed to the Light that they were all ok. They were not. Her parents had been slaughtered by the Scourge when they reached the inner city. Her fiance had been killed by the traitor Dar'khan, and her sweet grandmother with her cottage in an Eversong meadow? Well, the Dead Scar runs through it now. The Light truly left her as she was swept by despair. Aiding the Survivors Although the Light had left her, Lerceni refused to abandon her people. Even if she wished for death, she had a duty as a priestess to protect and heal the injured and as such put her arms to use in protecting them and distracted herself from her grief with vengeance. The Return of Kael'thas Although she knew the Prince had survived, she had never seen him... not until he returned, changed, with a trophy of his conflict on Outlands. The naaru known as M'uru, and with its arrival was a chance to reclaim what she had lost. The grace of the Light upon her soul. She was an early recruit of the Blood Knights, but lacked the ambition to rise high through the ranks. She had no wish to be in charge, although this didn't stop the first Champion she served to promote her to be his Lieutenant. A title she has kept since, despite switching Champions several times. Considering her original Champion is now a Master of the order, her keeping this title can best be summed up to avoiding displeasure with that Master. Still, even as a Blood Knight she was disgusted with Kael's later assault on Silvermoon to reclaim the fallen naaru. Enough that she assisted the Shattered Sun Offensive in taking him down. Although she only fought his minions outside of both the Terrance and the Sunwell on the island itself, she saved many lives with the Light she stole from the naaru. Aftermath After the return of the Sunwell, new hope rose in her. The Light began to answer her call, although she still relied on the Sunwell for her anything beyond simple prayers and orisons. Lerceni would keep her emotions largely sealed away for the following years past Year 26 (The Burning Crusade) until Year 33 (Battle for Azeroth) upon meeting Knight-Master Aliannithia Silverbrook. Upon which, thanks to the Knight-Master, Lerceni finally opened herself again, acknowledging that it felt nice, but so vulnerable as well. She also took up weaving again on Aliannithia's request. Her great 'Disgrace' was a mission to Deatholme in the Year 33 (BfA). A necromancer of great power had taken up residence in the fallen Scourge fortress, and her Champion, herself, four other Knights, three Farstriders, and a Magister were sent to clear it out. Although assisted by a small band of dwarves seeking the necromancer as well, and joining forces on Lerceni's advice, her Champion, the other Knights, the Farstriders, and the Magister all perished. She survived, but barely. The dwarves succeeded in pushing out the necromancer, but he later returned. Post BfA/Pre Shadowlands With assistance of Knight-Master Silverbrook, as well as Senilna Wildhunt and Lyndraliel Dawnthistle, the necromancer was defeated and his necropolis destroyed before it could be finished. Crashing it into Deatholme. Although the necromancer is still alive, even if he is literally just a head, he was trapped in Dalaran. Following this victory, Knight-Master Silverbrook saw to it that Lerceni's name was cleared of her disgrace to the order. Along with this pardon, she was given a new blood knight tabard to replace her ratty old one. 'Quotes' "Our duty is not to ourselves, but to the people and land of Quel'thalas." 'Trivia' This character was originally an NPC I created specifically for an event Alliance-side where we (the dwarves) fought to the heart of Deatholme to confront the necromancer. Knights, Farstriders, and Magister were NPC's to deal w/ the minions of the necromancer. Random rolling saw them all perish save for Lerceni. She later became a character of mine. 'External Links' Lerceni Armory Page rpfind.me Profile Lerceni WoW 3.5/Pathfinder Character Sheet (taken to the extreme) Category:Horde Category:Horde Paladin Category:Paladin Category:Blood Elf Category:Sin'dorei Category:Characters